Frasier Visits Home
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Frasier returns for a visit to Seattle and has an encounter with Roz (possibly to be continued)


Frasier hadn't been home in at least 6 months and he had to admit it'd feel good to see his friends and family again.

Roz decided to put together a welcome home happy hour to welcome him back. She was able to get the old gang from KACL back together, even Noel Shempsky, whom she had to fight off with a stick when she called. She tried to get her assistant to make this one call for her but, like Murphy Brown, she went through a new one every week and she just couldn't find the one to make this pity call and not ask questions, for her.

She'd gotten all the details taken care of- his favorite sherry, a few of his favorite hoity toity appetizers with the help of Niles and Daphne, that, and not to mention the use of their fabulous abode. Roz couldn't believe how much she had missed him.

Roz was finishing getting everything set up with Daphne and had Martin and Ronnie pick him up at the airport. She considered herself lucky that Alice was old enough now that she could tend to baby David so they could take care of everything for Uncle Frasier's party.

They had less than half an hour before his anticipated arrival and Roz found herself rather nervous.

She took a deep breath, and reassured herself, "this is just a friendly get together. He doesn't need to know about his midnight visits to my dreams. No one needs to know about those…"

"What were you saying?" Daphne asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," Roz shot back with. "Just going through a checklist of all the things that we needed."

"Nice cover. I know how you feel about Frasier and if you ask me, he was a fool to move across country for some flighty blonde," Daphne came back with. "You can deny it all you want but we both know I'm right."

Roz picked her jaw up off the floor and looked at one of her dearest friends. "If you could tell, who else knows?"

"Relax. I have a sixth sense about these things. That whole psychic thing still pops up every once in a while," Daphne laughed.

"Just promise me you won't say anything. I just want to see my friend tonight. Besides, there'll be all kinds of people here and no one needs to know about that. Okay?"

"Don't worry. But don't be too shy. From what I understand things with Charlotte aren't as wonderful as they could be."

"You got that too? I thought it was just me being jealous. But, I'm not. I mean…"

Daphne reached out to grasp her hand, gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand before walking back into the kitchen to get some more appetizers from Chef Niles.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh god. Okay. I got this." Roz thought. She smoothed the front of her black dress, exhaled deeply, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the invite, gorgeous, I'm glad you included me," Bulldog said, smacking her ass as he walked into the lush apartment. He spotted Kenny and joined him as well as Gil and Noel over by the drinks.

"Good to see you too, Bulldog," Roz said. She started to close the door behind her when she heard the familiar resonance in, "Oh please, dad, I know that Roz is too busy with work but I still think she'd like to see me. I've flown all this way! I know she'd make time to see me. I was her boss…"

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her stomach drop into her stomach. "I really shouldn't be reacting like this. Sure I haven't seen him since he left but he's still just Frasier," she reasoned to herself. "Still. That voice… oh god, did I just feel that in my panties?!"

She took a big deep breath, ran her hands over the front of her dress, again, to smooth it out and put on a big smile then swung the door wide open. "Hey!" Roz smiled sheepishly.

Frasier stopped in his tracks, Martin almost barreled into him. "Roz?" He walked briskly towards her and embraced her. "God it's good to see you!" Frasier unknowingly buried his face in her neck and took in the scent he didn't realize he'd missed until this moment.

"Geez Frais, give a guy a little warning before you just stop like that. Good thing I was looking up or I would have run straight into you," Martin whined.

Ronnie laughed then handed over Frasier's luggage to Martin. "Here, take this. I've done more than I needed to."

He took it from her and they walked around the couple.

At that moment, the outside world ceased to exist. His father's whining, the long flight, Bulldog slapping her ass. All that mattered was this very moment.

Frasier felt a stirring in his pants, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

They parted and Roz took his hand and guided him into the living room.

"Hey guys, look who I found in the hallway," Roz shouted to the room.

"Hey! Frasier!" everyone yelled as they started walking towards the man of the hour. Their hands separated and Roz suddenly felt a void. She caught his eye, smiled and raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

Roz walked from the crowd and took a swig of some overpriced spirit and decided to make her move.

She walked towards the staircase looking over her shoulder, willing him to look at her. "I should wait for later… no. No I'm doing this," she thought.

She made eye contact with him and motioned ever so slightly for him to follow. Frasier nodded his head almost imperceptibly and soon followed suit.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to go use the facilities," Frasier said, excusing himself.

He walked up the stairs and began his search. Roz was just behind the bookcase. She reached out and grabbed his arm as he started to walk by.

"God I just couldn't wait any more. I need you," Roz said as her lips met his. Their kiss was passionate and intense.

"Not here," Frasier said. He took her hand, "the bathroom's right here. We can lock the door."

"K."

They dispensed with the pleasantries and barely took the time to undress their necessary body parts. Their hands were all over each other. His hands in her hair and on her face. Her hands roaming over his back and squeezing his bulge. His cock twitched under her touch.

He moaned, quietly. "I've missed you."

She pulled down his zipper and grasped his thick cock. He inhaled sharply as he went in for another kiss.

"Me too. Now push me against this wall and show me."

Frasier did as he was instructed and pressed his body against hers. His erection pressed into her ass, her pushing back into it, egging him on.

"Thank you for wearing a dress," he complimented as he pulled her skirt up. She worked on removing her panties at the same time.

"Fuck me Frasier. I need to feel you inside me. Now."

Frasier slipped into her and pounded into her wetness.

She bit her bottom lip trying not to moan. She put her hand on the back of his head, half pulling him in to kiss her.

"Oh yes. Please don't stop," Roz moaned. "God I'm so close!"

He continued on, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, either.

Roz dropped her head into her chest and grunted, almost pushing him out of her. Frasier grabbed her hips and climaxed deep inside her.

"Good god, Roz."

"Mmm," is all she could muster.

After a minute, she turned around and kissed him. She laughed a little and blinked. "I'm seeing stars." She blinked a few more times then said, "we should get back to the party. But promise me something?" she said caressing his face. "Promise me we get to do that at least one more time before you leave?"

Frasier smiled and took her hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on her palm and said, "maybe even in a bed next time?"

They chuckled.

Roz took a look in the mirror, fixed her hair, pursed her lips and decided she could pass for acceptable. "I'll see you downstairs." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind her.


End file.
